


Unravel

by rodabonor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, Double Ended Dildo, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/pseuds/rodabonor
Summary: “I don’t enjoy—toys,” Will said, mouth twisting in something closely resembling distaste. “Never used them. Never considered it.”“Then how would you know whether you enjoy them or not?” Hannibal said. “One would assume an element of the surreal would complement your imagination.”Will huffed. “Yeah, well, I prefer not to get tangled up in my own thoughts at the best of times. It’s not generally an asset in a sexual context.”Hannibal has bought a toy. Will is skeptical. They're still trying the toy.





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecterisms/gifts).



“You’re serious about this.” 

Will’s gaze flicked up from the toy, still in its box on the kitchen counter where Hannibal had placed it. His phrasing made it more of a statement than a question, but Hannibal treated it like a question regardless.

“I am. We needn’t try it if you’re opposed.”

Will rubbed his chin with his hand, looking back down at the toy. It was black, made of soft silicone, nothing particularly remarkable about it – apart from its length and the rounded tips on both ends. 

“I don’t enjoy—toys,” Will said, mouth twisting in something closely resembling distaste. “Never used them. Never considered it.”

“Then how would you know whether you enjoy them or not?” Hannibal said. “One would assume an element of the surreal would complement your imagination.”

Will huffed. “Yeah, well, I prefer not to get tangled up in my own thoughts at the best of times. It’s not generally an asset in a sexual context.”

Hannibal could have guessed as much; during the course of their relationship, it had become clear to him that Will was mainly concerned with the physical elements of sexual intimacy, seemingly uninterested in anything that did not involve vast amounts of touch. Their patterns of interaction beyond the bedroom remained as convoluted and intricate as ever, but in bed, there was only the straightforward pleasure of bodies coming together. 

Hannibal found it satisfying. Refreshing, almost, in its simplicity. It was still part of his nature to push. He desired a simultaneous unraveling, the two of them being just as overcome, experiencing the same things, as though they were one body. He was certain Will would see the appeal if given an opportunity to explore it.

“I would be loath to push you into something you aren’t comfortable with,” Hannibal said. “You can try it on me first if you like.”

“You would rather I use a toy. Is there something wrong with what I’ve got?” Will’s voice and face remained perfectly serious, but Hannibal knew the glint in his eyes, understood it to be teasing. He smiled.

“I’m not opposed to trying it on my own. If you are truly not interested, this is the last you’ll hear of it. I’ll retire for the evening and you can join me later.”

Will looked at him for a moment, quiet and still. He glanced towards the box on the counter again. Then he sighed and walked past him, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. It sounded like an echo of what Hannibal just said, a fond repetition that exaggerated the soft buzz of Hannibal’s accent. 

Pleased with the turn of events, Hannibal grabbed the box off the table and trailed behind him, walking up the stairs to their bedroom. 

*

Once Hannibal closed the bedroom door behind him, Will was almost entirely undressed and in the middle of draping his clothes over the back of a chair. Hannibal undressed and put his clothes away too, then they both sat on the bed, thigh to thigh, naked, draped in the slight murkiness of room. Will’s eyes softened as soon as he looked at Hannibal, one of his hands reaching out to cradle Hannibal’s jaw.

“Your hair got all messed up,” Will said. “From pulling your T-shirt over your head.”

Hannibal smiled amicably. “The perils of sportswear.” He reached up to smooth down his hair and Will stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t,” he said. “You’re beautiful.” 

Will used his grip on Hannibal’s wrist to reel him closer, kissing his mouth. It was a soft, slow kiss, but still forceful enough that Hannibal’s stomach tightened with arousal. He let himself be lowered down onto the bed while Will grabbed his other wrist, pinning both his hands down, slotting his thigh between Hannibal’s thighs and grinding against him – just enough that they were both a little breathless with it.

“Want to tell me what gave you the idea in the first place?” Will asked, nodding towards the toy. Hannibal gave a slight, one-shouldered shrug.

“We tend to take turns. I figured this wouldn’t leave either of us wanting.” He met Will’s gaze. “Appealing to imagine us experiencing the same thing too.”

“Like we're one,” Will filled in. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile. He knew Will would understand. Will released his wrists to take Hannibal’s face in both hands, holding him still as he kissed him, licking into his mouth with soft little almost-moans. After a final, gentle kiss on his lips, Will pulled away to grab the lube from the bedside table.

“Let's try it on you,” Will said. Hannibal nodded, remaining on his back as Will started working him open with his fingers, smothering the skin on Hannibal’s throat with wet kisses. He moved lower, licking over one of his nipples while adding two more fingers, stretching him further. Hannibal suppressed a groan, feeling like his body wasn’t given time to adjust, but he enjoyed it all the same – Will had an intuitive feel for what was too much and often pushed him just past that limit, if only because he knew Hannibal could handle it.

“I’m ready,” Hannibal said.

“Are you now.”

“As ready as I need to be.” Hannibal shifted, grasping for the toy. Then he offered it to Will. “Make sure to use lubricant on it.”

Will didn’t quite roll his eyes, but it was a near miss. After doing as Hannibal instructed, he placed the tip against his stretched hole and slowly started pushing the black silicone inside, one hand on Hannibal’s thigh to keep his legs spread open. The toy was only a little bigger than Will’s cock and it struck Hannibal as a comfortingly familiar sensation – an amount of stretch and burn that he was used to.

When almost half of it was inside him, Will leaned closer and caught Hannibal’s mouth in another kiss, sliding his tongue inside while moving the toy slowly back and forth. The drag of it through his insides made Hannibal release an uneven breath. He felt full and exposed, far different from when Will’s cock was inside him. And Will was watching with a faint look of wonder on his face, mouth slack, half-lidded eyes darting between Hannibal’s face and his own hand, holding the toy in a steady grip. There was a trace of yearning there, behind the wonder etched across his eyes.

Hannibal reached out and put his hand on Will’s cheek, hooking his thumb in Will’s mouth and pushing it inside without ceremony, pressing down against the slick warmth of his tongue. Will made a weak noise, losing the rhythm he had set with the toy, following the shape of Hannibal’s thumb with his tongue like it was instinct.

Hannibal smiled at this little display. Will accepted any scrap of affection so readily, savoring every touch as though it would be torn away. So eager to let Hannibal invade his physical and mental barriers, now that he knew Hannibal would do the same for him.

“Will,” Hannibal said, voice deliberately soft. “I will never understand why you deny yourself the things you want. I know you crave being filled up, just like this, and more. No spaces left inside you unoccupied. It’s a preference we share. Do you not trust that I know what I need?”

Will made a soft sound, nodding faintly. 

“Good,” Hannibal said. “Our needs are the same. So you can rest assured that I know what you need as well.”

Hannibal let his thumb slide out of Will’s mouth. Will swallowed, jaws clenching with it. “Open me up?” 

“Of course.”

The tube of lubricant was just next to him, but Hannibal still chose to slide two of his fingers into Will’s mouth, making sure his saliva slicked them thoroughly. After that, Will didn’t need to be told what to do. He merely sat back and let his legs fall open, hooking one leg over Hannibal’s. Hannibal pushed his fingers against his hole, inwardly smiling at the way Will pushed back, seeking more.

“Oh, fuck,” Will groaned, breaths growing shallower as Hannibal pushed both fingers inside him without preamble, stretching him decisively, occasionally letting his fingers graze over his prostate. Will reached for the lube and coated his fingers with it, shoving one finger in alongside Hannibal’s fingers. His head drooped like a wilted flower, not yet withered, breaths coming quick and loud from between reddened, parted lips.

“Good,” Hannibal praised. “You’re doing so well.”

“I just—” Will bit his lip, lowering his gaze. “I want you inside me.”

“I sympathize,” Hannibal said. “Herein lies our predicament.”

“You’re an ass.” Will withdrew his finger, making Hannibal carefully ease his out as well. “Like this, then?”

“Like this,” Hannibal confirmed. Will grabbed the toy and slicked it with even more lube, then he placed the tip against his hole and slowly bore down on it. When it was almost halfway in, Hannibal started moving his hips too. They fell into a slow rhythm, almost seamlessly, bodies rarely struggling to achieve congruity. Hannibal felt Will’s warm, flushed skin against his own where their legs were intertwined, mesmerized, as always, by the way pleasure looked like pain on Will’s face. 

“Oh, god,” Will said, voice strained, eyes hazy and heavy-lidded. “Aren’t you—are you going to touch yourself?”

“I will if you will.”

“Yeah, okay. Talk to me while we do it.” Will gripped around his cock, giving it a firm stroke that made his mouth fall open on a soundless moan. “Please. Come on.” 

Hannibal wrapped his fingers around his own cock, suppressing a moan of his own at the added layer of pleasure as he started moving his hand in time with the motions of his hips. Will’s hand moved as his own did and those hazy eyes were fixed on Hannibal’s face, almost unseeing. 

“Do you know how you look right now?” Hannibal asked. “Can your imagination reach far enough to see yourself from an outside perspective?”

“I don’t know, tell me.”

“You look desperate. Insatiable. Overwhelmed. Open-mouthed, like you’re waiting for something to fill it.” Hannibal tried to keep his voice level, but it was hard with the way Will’s movements spurred his own, making him breathless with exertion. “My fingers or my cock or this toy. You’ll take anything as long as it fills you up.”

“God,” Will’s head lolled helplessly to the side. “It’s like you’re describing what I’m seeing now. Looking at you.”

“I told you,” Hannibal said, now struggling to get words out at all, “Our needs are the same.”

“Yes,” Will panted. “I want to suck your cock. I want to do it with this inside me.”

“Next time. I want the same.”

Will cursed under his breath. “It’ll be like—you’re everywhere. I’m everywhere. If we close our eyes.”

Hannibal bit off a moan. His thoughts were draping themselves over one another, scenarios piling up, in a way that was almost confusing when they mixed with the physical sensation of the toy and the feeling of his own hand on his cock. It was becoming hard to differentiate between himself and the mirror image he found in Will. He suspected it had to be worse for Will. Better for Will. To be seeing each other but seeing themselves. 

Hannibal watched Will’s face as he came with a cut off moan, seeing the tremble of his jaw, the flutter of his eyelids, like the clip of dark wings against pale skin. The visual itself was enough to make the scattered, unfocused pleasure in him draw tight and gather in his gut. He was aware of Will’s eyes on him as he tipped his head back and came, warm and wet all over his hand and belly. 

Once his orgasm had passed, Hannibal saw Will collapsing backwards, arms thrown out, chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He became aware of the burning ache in his own thighs and the slight tingle of discomfort inside from overstimulation. He reached for the toy and with some maneuvering he was able to pull it out, letting Will take his time easing it out for himself. They drew simultaneous sighs of relief or loss as the toy left them both empty.

“Messy,” Will remarked to the ceiling. 

“In what way?”

“Every way.” Will raised himself up again with a soft grunt. He eyed Hannibal for a moment, face inscrutable, then he slowly crawled up to him on his hands and knees. His eyes were still dark with remnants of desire, but sharper now, cleared of their haze. His shoulder blades jutted sharp with every move of his arms. He looked cat-like, with the same amount of subdued ferocity. It seemed fitting to Hannibal that he bent his neck and licked a wide stripe over Hannibal’s belly, cleaning up the come that was cooling on his sweat-slick skin.

When Will tilted his head and dragged his tongue from the base of Hannibal’s cock to the tip, Hannibal couldn’t quite help the soft sound of protest he let out. He still felt sensitive and, to his surprise, somewhat overwhelmed by what had happened. But when Will sucked gently on the tip of his cock, he still couldn’t bring himself to stop him. He wanted to do the same to Will.

“Turn around,” he told Will. “Come here.”

“Just cleaning you up.”

“I intend to return the favor. You needn’t stop.”

Will hesitated for a moment, face blank like it always was when he was considering something. Hannibal loved him when he was somber and serious and felt a sharp stab of fondness that only seemed to cut him deeper when Will decided to do as he was told. He turned around, just the slightest hint of self-consciousness lacing his movements, and let Hannibal position him so his knees were on either side of Hannibal’s head.

Hannibal savored the sight; Will’s pale thighs dusted with soft, dark hair, his cock flushed and heavy between them, smeared with come that had likely stained the smooth, flat surface of his stomach too. 

Will’s body was littered with calloused skin and knotted muscle and faded scars healed wrong, but his thighs were touchingly unblemished. It was enough to fill Hannibal with an odd sort of reverence. The idea that he was allowed somewhere Will was untarnished, like sand made smooth by the lap of waves. 

At the same time as Will bent his neck again and started mouthing at the base of Hannibal’s cock, Hannibal tilted his head up and sucked the tip of Will’s cock into his mouth. He pushed his tongue against the slit, humming softly, feeling as though his senses were overwhelmed with Will’s taste and smell.

“Stop, stop,” Will said, squirming, but Hannibal kept him from moving away with a firm grip on those soft, immaculate thighs. “Sensitive,” he continued, as though Hannibal didn’t realize.

“As am I,” Hannibal said.

Will drew a sharp breath as Hannibal took more of his cock into his mouth, then he groaned, resting his forehead against Hannibal’s thigh. 

“Guess I should’ve known,” he muttered, and then moaned as Hannibal sucked gently. “God, it—hurts.”

“Make me feel it too then,” Hannibal said, simply. There was a brief pause. Then the heat of Will’s breath ghosting over his cock before his mouth closed over the tip, sucking and licking. There was a distinct sense of discomfort, permeating the pleasurable clutch of Will’s wet-warm mouth and swirling tongue, keeping a steady pressure along the shaft. Within moments, they were both writhing and moaning, voices muffled, knuckles whitening where they were gripping each other to steady themselves and each other.

“I don’t know if I can,” Will said after pulling back for a moment, voice ragged and low. “Not again, I can’t.”

“You can.” Hannibal sucked Will’s cock into his mouth once again, fitting his hand around the part he couldn’t comfortably reach, stroking him firmly.

Will jerked and moaned loudly, then let his mouth close over Hannibal’s cock once more. Hannibal felt his gut clench, perhaps more due to Will’s actions and reactions than the physical sensation, and it took no more than a few bobs of Will’s head before Hannibal was coming again, hips jerking weakly with every tug of pleasure in his loins. Almost at the same time, Will gave a shaky moan and Hannibal tasted him on the back of his tongue. He swallowed as Will came, tightening his grip on him to keep Will’s trembling thighs from giving out. Will practically collapsed on top of Hannibal regardless once his orgasm was through, panting, body glistening with sweat.

“That was—” Will started, and then sighed. “That was too much.”

“Isn’t it always?”

“Not like this.” Will braced himself on his hands and rolled off of Hannibal, heavily, ending up belly-down on the bed next to him. His eyes were half-lidded, almost closed. 

“I still feel disoriented,” he said. “Like I don’t know what I’ll see if I open my eyes.”

“You don’t have to open them,” Hannibal said. Secretly, he found the notion appealing. He had been right about this being a more overwhelming experience for Will, even though he was far from unaffected himself. He stroked Will’s hair. “I’m going to take a shower and clean up. Get some rest if you need it.”

Will made a non-committal noise and dragged himself up so he could lie on Hannibal’s side of the bed, face buried in the pillow. Hannibal stood, taking the toy with him as he went so he could clean it. He stopped in the doorway to look back at Will, who already looked like he were asleep, wild curls haloed around his flushed face, breaths coming slow and even. He slept like Hannibal tended to sleep: stretched out on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow. The visual brought a smile to Hannibal’s face, small and sincere, that would remain even when he was alone.


End file.
